Thrill of Adventure
by A.I. Productions
Summary: Andre has left his home planet of eden-5 in search of the vault. Its rumors of riches have drawn him towards so his family could rise out of poverty. But, he encounters many problems along the way. (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Thrill of Adventure-1**

**Vault Hunters**

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I stand at the back of the train, up against a Dahl shipping crate. The other six Vault Hunters are all conversing at the other end. I've heard stories of each of them, but never imagined I would meet them.

Axton, the Badass runaway Commando from the Dahl army. Maya, the siren, one of the most powerful people in the universe. Salvador, the Spanish gunzerker with the strength to handle dual-wielding. Zero, the infamous assassin with a 100% success rate. Krieg, the feared Pyscho that has killed entire clans, just with his buzzsaw. And Gaige, the most dangerous 18 year old ever, she constructed Deathtrap for the Science fair on Eden-5, where I'm from as well, but it went wrong and it killed her rival. I was one of her only two subscribers before the incident where she got 29,000 subscribers because of it.

I am Andre, I come from Eden-5, and I came here for my family. Back on Eden-5, the Government forced everyone to pay a monthly tax of 20,000$. My family can barely afford to pay that, while other families are sent to jail. The rumors of the new Vault and it's tales of riches provoked me to come to Pandora and save my family.

I wear dark brown jeans, a cowboy hat, I have a dark brown shirt with a leather vest over it. I have combat boots and a Dahl Revolver at my side. It's the only weapon my family had before I snuck off to a ship to Pandora.

The pistol has been in family for years, and is extremely strong.

I look down as I remember my family. As I did this, the other Vault Hunters walked towards me. Their footsteps snapped me out of my lapse as Axton came forward. I looked up as he asked, "Sup little dude, the names Axton, who are you?" He asks they all wait for my answer.

I stand up straight as I say, "Andre, the names Andre." As I stick out my hand for a handshake as Axton obliges.

"Where you from Andre?" He asks as he let's go of my hand.

"Eden-5." As I say this, Gaige skips towards me and says "You too? Oh, tell me, what happened lately?" She says as she shakes my shoulders.

I frown as I say "Nothing too good, the Eden-5 Government has passed a monthly tax of 20,000$. A lot of families have been sent of jail because they couldn't pay it off." I say as I sigh and look down.

Gaige seems uneffected by this as she says "Oh, that's not a problem, my family is rich. Yours?" She asks me as she points a finger.

I sigh again as I say "My family can barely pay it off, so I snuck here to Pandora. I heard the new Vault has untold riches, I want to help my family." I say as I unhloster my pistol and check its ammo.

"Wow, that's a noble cause. You're pretty brave." Maya says as she smirks.

"Si, muy valiente hermano." Salvador says in Spanish as I reply the same.

"Gracias, Senore Salvador." I reply with a grin. Salvador looks surprised by my Spanish reply but grins smugly.

"Ah, un hombre Mexicano. ¿Como estas." He asks me.

"Muy vien. ¿E tu." I ask in return.

"Yo soy-" Slavador starts before Gaige cuts in.

"OK, enough with the Spanish, it's annoying that we can't follow the conversation." Gaige says throwing her hands around.

"Fine." I groan before I mouth to Salvador "Gringas." He chuckles and nods.

(If you want to know what they said. There are translators on the internet. Use them to translate the Spanish talking)

"Anyways, we should be at Hyperion's new city 'Oppurtunity' in a couple hours." A tone says as he checks his rifle.

My eye twitches at the mention of Hyperion. "D-Did you say Hyperion?" I ask while gulping nervously.

"Uhh, yah, why?" Axton asks getting a little curious.

"We've got to get off this train NOW." I say as I stand up. I am taller than Gaige, May, and Salavdor, but I match Zero while Axton and Krieg are taller.

"Dude, what's the problem?" Gaige asks as they rest close in.

"Look, I can't explain everything, but Hyperion is bad news. Hyperion has a reputation of luring in Valut Hunters and killing them. If this train is heading to an Hyperion city, then we are gonna die." I say as I run to the automatic doors and go to the keypad to try to open them.

It doesn't open. "Fucking shit! It won't open." I angrily punch the keypad, making it short circuit and open the door. As I am about to go through, something hits me in the chest and sends me flying. I land behind the others as they pull out their weapons.

"Andre, you ok?" Gaige asks, pulling out an acid Maliwan SMG, not taking her eyes off the gun loaders that appeared through the door.

"Yah, I'm good. Let's kill these bastards." I say as I pull out my pistol and shoot the first loader in the eye-thing.

It staggers before dropping dead. "This is gonna be one hell of a train ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thrill of Adventure-2**

**Frozen**

* * *

**Cl4T-T74P's POV**

"Ugh, another dead Vault Hunter, better get my shovel." I say as I lower the elevator that leads from my base to a tower.

I had just seen the new train with Vault Hunters explode into oblivion. Luckily it was in Windshear Waste, so I don't have to travel far.

The elevator stops at the floor as I take a look around my home. Its practically a giant ass igloo with a big furnace and metal scraps along with dead bodies and Cl4P-T74P units that broke down.

I walk, well roll due to my wheels, up the hallway leading to the front door. A dead Vault Hunter leans to the side holding a shovel in one hand.

I grab it from his cold dead fingers as I say "Thank You Linus" and walk out into the cold.

**Andre's POV**

I open my eyes and see white.

Is this Heaven?

Did I die from the explosion?

Why do I feel so cold?

Where am I?

If I ever see Handsome Jack, I'm gonna feed his corpse to a nest of raks.

I try moving, but whatever is on top of me is hard and all over my body.

"So this is it, I'm doomed to forever live out the remainder of my life, frozen, under- Is that beat-boxing I hear?" I think to myself.

Above the snow, where Andre is buried, Cl4P-T74P is going "wub wub" endlessly as he raises his shovel, and brings it down, cutting through the snow and the tip touching my nose.

"Another Dead Vault Hunter, Handsome Jack's been busy." Cl4P-T74P says to no one as he digs lower and reveals my face.

I blink as my eyes adjust to the brightness, and surprising Cl4P-T74P. "Wait a minute, you're not dead! Hahaha, ClapTrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in. Let me introduce myself..." He starts talking as I he digs more of me out.

"I am C-L-4-P T-7-4-P Steward bot, but my friends call me ClapTrap, well, they would if any of them were still alive, or had existed in the first place." He says as he finishes digging me out as I sit up. The cold hits me as I grab my shoulders for warmth and look around.

We are in an icy tundra, I see several random bodies lying around along with the wreckage of the train. I look for the six Vault Hunters as I stand up, getting worried that they didn't survive the explosion.

ClapTrap keeps talking as I continue to look around.

_They must be buried like I was._

I take the shovel ClapTrap was using, but he doesn't care as he continues talking about how he got here.

I began digging in random areas, after a while, I manage to find and dig out someone's foot as I dig higher and reveal Gaige's face. I dig out her body as I she wakes up and yells "SMASH THE SYSTEM" like it was a nervous reaction. She blinks a couple of times, then yawns and stretches her arms and legs as if she just had the best sleep of her life and sits up.

She looks around us and sees ClapTrap just talking endlessly, she frowns. "Ugh, Cl4P-T74P units are so annoying." She says annoying in a sing-song voice.

"You can rewire ClapTrap's circuits later, is DeathTrap still working?" I ask in a hurrying tone. She raises her robotic arm and types in a couple of stuff and summons DeathTrap.

"Ok, can you ask it to find the other Vault Hunters?" I ask her as she nods.

"DeathTrap, be a sweety and do a thermal sweep and find the other Vault Hunters." She says as DeathTrap immediately goes to work. His red eye goes blue as searches the ground.

After a couple of seconds, he stops and summons his claws and swipes at the ground. He reaches into the hole he made and picks up an unconscious Maya. He brings her over to us as she wakes up.

She groggily opens her eyes. I ask her if she's ok as her eyes widen angrily before thrusting her hand forward and putting me into a PhaseLock.

I felt my body being forced to bend backwards as I levitated off the ground. The PhaseLock felt as if it was trying to break my spine, along with every other bone in my body and trying to burst my organs.

"MAYA STOP!" I hear Gaige yell as the PhaseLock goes away and I fall to the ground and land on ClapTrap.

"What are you doing? You are suppose to belittle my enemies, not ME!" He says angrily as we scramble off each other.

"Sorry ClapTrap, won't do that again." I say as I clutch my belly and double over. PhaseLock is not easy on the stomach either.

I suck it up and walk back to Maya, with an annoyed expression.

I give her a death glare as Gaige just awkwardly stands there as Maya is embarrassed.

"So?" I ask Maya as she gets confused.

"So what?" She asks holding out her hands to side and shrugging.

"Why the hell did you PhaseLock me, I pretty much saved your life." I say not giving fault to my glare.

"Its a nervous tick I get, some people twitch their eyes or wrinkle their nose. I..." She says, starting to get embarrassed.

"Put people into PhaseLock. Remind me not to wake you up." I say as I let go of my glare and smile.

Maya sighs in relief as DeathTrap comes back with Salvador on his right shoulder, and Zero in his left palm. He drops Salvador first and Zero on top of him as they groggily stand up.

"Ayayay, feels like the time I went to Guadalajara and got wasted on tequila." Salvador says as he falls on his butt and grabs his head with both hands. Zero sits down, crosses his legs, and begins to meditate.

I walk up to Zero and wave my hand in front of his helmet. No response. "Huh, weird." I mumble as I hear two thuds and turn around and see Axton and Krieg dropped off.

"Good job ol' buddy. Time for naps." Gaige says jokingly as she raises her robotic arm as DeathTrap is put back into sleep mode.

I walk to Axton and bend down to shake his shoulders, but he doesn't respond. I then stand up as I crack my knuckles. I raise my right hand and bitch slap Axton, causing him to go wide eyed, and sit up frantically and spluttering.

"Huh? I'm alive? I'm Alive! HAHAHA!" He says happily as he raises his hands in the air. I chuckle as I bend over Krieg's face.

He is unconscious as I stare at his mask. I ponder on how to wake him up before I snap my fingers as I get an idea. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

"Who is the conductor of the poop train?" I say as I quickly back away. Immediately, Kreig's eye flashes open as he yells "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN." He says as he jumps and stands up and takes his buzzsaw out and goes in a offensive stance.

As Axton, Maya, and Gaige try to calm Krieg down, I walk up to ClapTrap who just finished his lecture on the history of dubstep.

As he finishes, I join in as if I was paying attention. "Ah yes, very interesting, I would love to hear more, but can we go to a more warmer area." I say as ClapTrap jumps and says "Of course, friend of friends. ONWARD, to my humble abode." He says as he raises his arm and walks in the direction his pointing.

I turn around and whistle as the other Vault Hunters look at me. I motion with my head to follow as I jog to catch up with ClapTrap.

ClapTrap and I end up in front of a metal door on the side of a giant ice fort, littered with junk all around. "It's... nice." I lie as we walk into the door with the others not so far behind.

He leads me into his giant igloo as I notice all the dead bodies and decommissioned ClapTrap units. Man, that is sad. All these people had so much to live for, and Handsome Jack did away with them as if they we're pesky flies.

I feel sympathy for the lost souls as ClapTrap begins talking about his plan to get to Sanctuary and beat some guy named Flynt.

I ignored most of what he said as I walk to a couch. I moved the dead body that was occupying it with my foot as I lay down.

I close my eyes as I hear the others walk in, but I say nothing as I slowly drift to sleep.

Some Birthday this has turned out to be.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back, and yes... ITS MY BIRTHDAY (Victory Crumping.) Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next time. PEACE! February 18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thrill Of Adventure-3**

**KnuckleDragger**

* * *

As I slept in ClapTrap's home, I dreamt of my family and my home on Eden-5. But my dreams are short lived as I felt a stinging sensation on my face, then felt like electricity was being jolted through me.

I fell off the couch and look up to see Gaige with a smug look as her robotic arm gives off a few sparks.

"Grrr, Gaige, what the hell was that for?" I ask angrily as her face turns serious. She points to the other Vault Hunters as they load their pistols and ClapTrap, who is missing his eye, tries to open the electric door.

"Woah! What happened?" I ask as I turn to Gaige who tosses me my family pistol. I catch it as she says, "A monster bullymog came and ripped ClapTrap's eye out. He took it it to Frostbite Crevasse. We need ClapTrap to get to Sanctuary, so we gotta get the eye back."

In a quick motion, I open my revolvers ammo case and check the rounds. As I inspect my weapon, I ask Gaige, "Who told you to go to Sanctuary?"

The moment I ask this, my Echo-Communicator starts bugging out as a strange lady appears. "That would be me. I need your help to take down Handsome Jack, and from what I've heard, he isn't exactly your BFF." The lady says as I notice she appears on the others' Echos as well.

"You're probably wondering how I'm doing this. Well, I'm an artificial intelligence, and I'm networked to almost all devices on Pandora. Now, if you want to survive, follow that funny little robot." She finishes as she disappears from our Echos.

I blink a couple of times in surprise, before I ask aloud, "So we're just gonna listen to this random AI that tells us to go to Sanctaury?" I say while holding my hand out.

"If you have a better plan, we would live to here it." Axton says sarcastically as he follows the eye-less ClapTrap outside. The others follow as well, pistols at the ready. Gaige stays behind and holds out her robotic arm.

I take it as he she helps me up. "He's gotta a point. What would we have done?" She asks as she jogs to catch up with the others as I catch up as well.

The moment I walk outside, a gust of icy wind hits me. I try to shield it with my arm as I continue to walk. The wind goes away, revealing the Vault Hunters fighting some Monglets.

I run over to help as I take in the scenerio. There's at least 12 Monglets and 7 of us, but each of us has our abilities. As I catch up, I run over to Amaya who is shooting a Monglet, while another creeping up behind her.

Taking in the moment of urgency, I yell to Krieg, "KRIEG, THROW YOUR BUZZSAW BEHIND MAYA!" He respones immediately as he yells out, "BEHIND YOU, PRETTY LADY!" He throws his buzzsaw as it jams in the creeping Monglet's head.

Krieg runs and removes his buzzsaw as he jumps and kill the Monglet Maya was fighting.

I continue to run as I see a Monglet on a cliff about to pounce on Salvador. "Salvador, Ariba! (Above You)" I yell as Salvador looks up as the Monglet jumps. He manages to roll out of the way as points his pistol in the Monglets face and shoots, ending its life.

I run more as I jump as tackle a Monglet that was about to strike at Gaige. The Monglet and I roll a little as I end up on bottom as he the Monglet tries to bite my face. I manage to stick my hands out in front and grab his neck as it continues to try to bite me.

As it was about to succeed, a bullet goes through its head as it goes limp and blood splatters all over me. I look up and see Gaige, holding her pistil out as some smoke comes out of the barrel.

I shove the Monglet off of me as I stand up. "Thanks Gaige, I owe yah." I say as I look around and see the others looting the corpses.

I spot ClapTrap huddling in a corner, and shaking with fear. I walk over and tap the robot. "Clap, the Monglets are dead, you're good." I say as ClapTrap'a eye (even though there isn't one) peeks out before he jumps up and says, "Haha, I knew you wouldn't let me down, onwards seeing-eye minion."

ClapTrap rolls away as we all follow. He leads us to a cliff which he falls over and gets stuck in the snow as more Monglets and Brat Bullymogs show up.

Gaige summons DeathTrap as Axton lays down his turret. It does all the work for us as we pull ClapTrap out of the snow.

As ClapTrap tries to find the exit, we get an Echo from the last man I wanted to see.

Handsome Jack.

"Hey buddy, hows your day been? I haven't really talled to you guys much since I left you all for dead. Hey, do you think you'll freeze to death? Nah, bandits'll get to you first." He says cockily and chuckles at the end.

"Listen here you spoiled piece of Skag-Bait, we ain't gonna die, and we sure as Hell won't die in a fucking Tundra. We're gonna go up to your fancy fortress and beat your ass to the ground! Yah got that!" I say angrily into my Echo as Jack gets a smug look.

"WhooHooHoo! You got a fire in you kid. What's your name?" He asks.

"I ain't saying it. I will tell you, but when I do, it'll be when you are on your final breath, and it'll be the last thing you'll ever hear." I say sternly as I end the Echo-chat.

I angrily check my family gun as I notice the the others staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I hold my hands out to the side.

"Dude, you really know how to scare someone!" Axton says before laughing as the others join in. I try to hold back, but I laugh as well.

Our moment of laughter is need as we hear a loud roar. I turn around and see the biggest BullyMog I've ever seen pick up and old vehicle and toss it at us. Fucking KnuckleDragger.

"RRRUUUNNN!" I yell as we all jump out of the way of the car.

Gaige and I run behind a fallen icicle as Gaige starts shooting at KnuckleDragger while I look at the others.

Maya and Axton are standing in the open and shooting as Salvador is charging at KnuckleDragger, along with Zero who has his saber out. Krieg is shooting with his left hand as he charges with his buzzsaw in his right.

KnuckleDragger does a long sweep with his arm as they all get knocked into Amaya and Axton. I run over and push them out of the way as a large icicle falls where they were standing. I rush them behind cover as I say my plan.

"Axton, plant your turret in the open. He'll be distracted as you, Maya, Phaselock him. While he's Phaselocked, I want everyone to pour out all your ammo on him. GO!" I say as we all run out and start.

Axton tosses the turret behind KnuckleDragge. The turret shoots as KnuckleDragger turns around. Maya takes the advantage and Phaselocks him. We then shoot him with everything.

The turret runs out as the PhaseLock goes away. He charges at us, but everyone is out of ammo except me. They all run away as I stand still.

Maya notices me as she yells, "Andre, are you crazy?! Get over here!" But I ignore her and ready myself.

KnuckleDragger raises his arm to strike as I jump. I jump over him and land on his back. I pull on his ears like horns as he tries to grab me. I manage to dodge as I raise my pistol and point it at his head.

"Night Night, Fucker." I say as I pull the trigger and his body goes limp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note From Author and Editor**

** Andre: Hello Borderlands Fanbase, I'm back with another chapter, and AWESOME news. My best friend Izzy has agreed to be my Editor from now on. Now, I what you're thinking. "Isn't it weird that a girl is helping you write stories about you having sex?" And the answer is yes, but I'll let Izzy have the stage. **

**Izzy: Thanks Beaner! **

**(Description: About 5'8', shorter than Andre, I have long brown hair with some purple highlights strewn all over. I got hazel eyes and I have lighter skin than Andre's, but slightly tanned. I'm a girly girl at times and a tomboy at others. I wear glasses that make me look sexy! *Strikes a Pose* I usually wear tight jeans and tee with a fancy jacket over it. Also, I've known Andre for 12 years!) **

**Andre: I thought we agreed you weren't gonna call me that? **

**Izzy: Sorry Beaner. Anyway, I actually approached Andre to be his Editor. At first I called him a sick fuck when I found out about his Fanfictions, but I realized he does this to relieve stress so he doesn't lose his virginity to his hand and a bottle of lotion. *Snicker***

**Andre: IZZY! **

**Izzy: What!? It's true, anywho, I'm actually studying to be an author, so to be Andre's Editor/Co-Author would be a head start. Also, we agreed that we are gonna change the name from "MusicGuy1245" to "A.I. Productions." Catchy name, huh! And for you perverts that were wondering, yes I'm gonna help on the lemons. Nomatter how red Andre'a face gets. **

**Andre(Blushing): Shut up. **

**Izzy: Just kidding, you know I love you. Yah, so to sum it up: new person, new name, and a WHOLE lotta lemons! "Evil Laughter" **

**Andre: Ok Crazy-McFuckington, I think I'll take the mic, thank you! So yah, Izzy is gonna be with me throughout this. She's gonna write down the female perspectives and such. So...**

**Izzy and Andre: On with "Thrill Of Adventure-4"**

* * *

**Thrill Of Adventure-4**

**Andre's POV**

"HOLY SHIT! You melted its face off!" Axton exclaimed as I tested out my new pistol on an unlucky Monglet.

After I had killed KnuckleDragger, he dropped a pistol known as the _Hornet. _Gaige looked up the weapon in the Digi-Struct Archives and revealed that the weapon was a Legendary Pistol, an extremely rare gun.

It was a yellow pistol with a black flame design with green lights, showing that it's an Acid weapon.

I admired my new pistol as we walked towards Liar's Berg. ClapTrap mentioned that a man by the name of Hammerlock would be able to repair him.

"This guy better know what he's doing." I mumble as I looked at ClapTrap's eye in my hand.

"He will, don't worry." Came Angel's voice as she startled me and I fell. I was behind the rest so they didn't notice me fall. I quickly stood up as I whispered to Angel.

"You could at least warn me when you're about to do that."

*Giggle* "Sorry, and Hammerlock can repair ClapTrap. After that, listen to what he says and get to Sanctuary. That's the only place you'll be truly safe."

She disappears as I look and see the others surrounding ClapTrap as he tries to open the gate.

"Hey Hammerlock, mind opening the gate for us, ol' buddy."

A dark-skinned man with a hunter's attire and robotic arm and leg Echo's us and asks us to clear the area of some Bandit leader Flynnt's men.

We quickly dispatch of them, along with a couple of Bullymogs as we go to the electric fence that blocks off Hammerlock's house.

He steps out and salutes as he announces, "Greeting, Vault Hunter. I am Sir Hammerlock, at your service."

He pretends to I electrify the gate as ClapTrap goes in and gets shocked. I hand "Sir" Hammerlock the eye as I oh to the gun vending machine. I sold some useless revolvers and repeaters as I bought a Maliwan Fire pistol.

"Maybe I can do a Gun-Bine with the hornet?" I ponder as I hold the two weapons in each palm.

"What's Gun-Bine?" Says Gaige as I jump in sudden fright. I relax as I explain to her.

"Well, back on Eden-5, my family were Gun-Smiths."

I am interrupted as Gaige goes ecstatic.

"Really?! That's so cool! Can you make me a Shock sniper with a Teidore reload? OH Oh, How about a Torque shotgun with an acid melee bayonet? Or how about-"

She goes on and on, suggesting crazy gun combos as I try to stop her, but she keeps going.

"GAIGE!" I yell as she stops and blushes.

"Sorry, got a head of myself. You were saying?" She puts on an innocent face as if she didn't annoy the hell out of me 10 seconds ago.

"(Sigh) As I was saying, my family were Gun-Smiths. Gun-Smiths have the ability to remove parts from guns and add them to other guns to make them better, that is Gun-Bining. To do that, I use my PGB."

"PGB? Wuzzat?" She says as I reach under my hat and bring out a small, octagonal piece of metal with a blue crystal center.

"This, is a Portable Gun-Biner, or PGB for short. This is how I Gun-Bine, and only I can use this. Each PGB is personal to their Gun-Smith. My father gave me this when I was 13."

I put it on the ground and tap the blue crystal. I back up a step as Gaige follows. The PGB flashes a blue light quickly before a large hologram of my inventory is displayed.

"See, its accustomed to my inventory. Now this is how you work it."

(Note: Imagine it like Ironman's basement)

I grab the hologram of the _Hornet_ and the new flame pistol in each hand. I let them go as they each float beside of me. I dismiss the inventory with a snap of my fingers as the two pistol holograms are left hanging in the air.

Gaige stares in awe as I raise my right hand and a holographic toolbox appears. I tap it as a side-scrolling menu appears of various tools. I pick a simple screwdriver as I dismiss the toolbox with another snap of my fingers. I go to the _Hornet_, my holographic screwdriver in hand as I touch it with the screwdriver tip. Parts of _Hornet_, light up red as I screw at those sections. Once done, I put the screwdriver to the side, where it just floats. I hold the pistol with two hands, them I spread my hands apart. The gun quickly disassembles into about 20 individual parts.

"Ok, so there's the magazine, and there's the gunpowder, the acid transformer. Hmm... Ok! I'll take this and this."

I remove the bayonet and the acid transformer and put them to the side. I wrap my hands around all the parts and bring the in. I hold the pistol in one hand and make it disappear with just a closing of my fist.

"Now... That's gone forever. Let's see about the other one."

I repeat the process of the tapping it with a screwdriver, unscrewing all the red parts, and disassembling by spreading my hands.

I grab the two pieces I removed from the _Hornet_ and attached them in specific places. I closed the gun parts together as I screwed in the parts. I dispersed the screwdriver as I held the pistol in my hands. It was a standard Maliwan flame pistol, but now it has a black blade at the tip and the colors change from Fire red to Acid green. I bring up another menu with my right index finger as a button read "Assemble."

I let the pistol float as I tapped the button. The pistol began being scanned as it was transmitted into my inventory.

(Imagine it like the Bandit Technical being put into the Catch-A-Ride system)

It disappeared as I stomped on the ground and all the holograms disappeared. I picked up the PGB and tucked it into my hat as I looked at Gaige.

She had a distant, frozen look of shock as she was amazed at my Gun-Bining. I wave my hand in front of her face as she snaps out of it.

"Dude! That's amazing! Where's the gun?"

I bring up my inventory and Digi-Struct it. It came out exactly like the hologram.

"It's a lot harder than it looks. If I did one mistake, I would've lost both guns."

I toss her the pistol as she shoots a single passing Rakk.

The bird burns with a mixture of flame and acid.

I take the pistol back and holster it. I walk away, with Gaige on my tail, asking me once more for crazy gun combos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thrill of Adventure-5**

* * *

"Hermano, hook me up with a acid shot gun with a Tiedore reload!"

"I WANT A FIRE PISTOL WITH MELEE SO I CAN BARBEQUE THE MEAT BICYCLES THAT I BURN"

"Dude, gimme an explosive assault rifle that bursts into flames when reloaded, it'll be awesome with my turret!

"A gun I require/One that sets ablaze foes/Like a forest fire"

"Andre! You gotta let me keep the new Hornet you made! It'll help kill enemies in my Phaselock!"

"Bro, can you make me an electric gun so it's easier to charge DeathTrap?"

I was backed up against a Marcus's Ammunation Machine as the Vault Hunters began badgering me to create crazy gun combinations for them after Gaige told them all I was a Gun-Smith.

I held a nervous smile and my hands were spread on the machine as they pressed closer and closer to me.

I finally had a enough as I stood up and yelled... Loud, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

At that moment, they all exactly quieted down and had looks of shock (Zero had an exclamation point on his mask) I breathed heavily for awhile before I took a deep breath and faced the Vault Hunters.

"Ok, first off, Would It Kill You To Say Please! Second, I can't MAKE guns, I need a Gun-Forge for that. Third, if you bring me two guns, THEN I can merge the two of them into a new gun, got that?"

I said as if they were retarded and they all nodded simultaneously while they still held looks of shock.

I sighed in frustration/relief as I pressed two fingers above my nose and pinched in annoyance.

"Look, let's just get the hell out of this frozen shithole so we can get to that Sanctuary place Angel was talking about. Where's ClapTrap?" I said as we all walked towards Sir Hammerlock who was being annoyed by ClapTrap as he ranted about how Hammerlock someone owes ClapTrap a 'life debt' for a some stupid favor ClapTrap did for Sir Hammerlock.

"ClapTrap, let's go, Sir Hammerlock, are you coming?" I asked as ClapTrap headed off with the others as I stayed behind.

"Oh Heavens No! My old bones and gears would slow you down, please, go on without me. When you reach Three Horns Divide, just set up the teleportation point with the New-U so I can just teleport there fast." He said as he walked off in a marching manner to the New-U station.

'Oh, so just leave us young folk with the heavy lifting. How nice!' I thought slightly annoyed as I heard my name being called.

I turned my head and saw Gaige calling me over.

'Well, it ain't all that bad' I thought once more as I caught up with the others.

* * *

"Mother-fucking 'Boom' saying hyperactive asshole" I cursed to myself as Boom had me and Axton pinned while Bewm was taunting and fleeing with his jetpacks as the others tried shooting at him.

"Fuck! This guy is at a huge advantage with the stupid cannon. Ok, I got an idea!" Axton remarked as I shot a couple shots at Boom with my new Hornet before I ducked back down.

"I'm all ears Axton, Fuck Duck!" I said as were shot at again by the cannon. Luckily, the cover we had was taking most of the shot.

"Ok, do you still have that sniper you got from Hammerlock after we gave him that bullymog fur?" Axton asked as I took it out.

"Good, ok, I'm gonna run out after he shoots and plant my turret. I'm gonna head right back. Once my turret is distracting him, you get to a good vantage point and give him a good shot to the head, think you can manage that?" He asked as I nodded in confirmation.

Another shot was fired as Axton ran out to place the turret.

'Ok, how the fuck am I gonna get a good shot on this- the JetPack!' I thought as I saw Bewm nearby as he was taunting the others.

"Ok you midget bastard, I'm gonna need your JetPack." I ran at him as he was distracted. He saw and tried to fly off, but I managed to grab his by the back of his JetPack as he took off with me hanging on.

I clung for life as I climbed on and gave him a good whack to the head with my gun. The JetPack stopped momentarily as I managed to slip him out of the Jetpack and put it on me. I turned it back on and started flying around like crazy.

"How the fuck do you work this thing!?" I yelled aloud before I manged to stabilize myself mid-air. I looked on the ground and saw Axton had planted the turret and was running back to cover while the others were trying to shoot at Boom.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" I yelled aloud from the sky as I flung Bewn in their direction. He fell on his back unconscious as they unloaded their guns on him angrily for the taunting. I looked back and saw Boom was shooting at Axton's turret and it was almost destroyed.

"Gotta be quick." I then flew over above Boom as I aimed my sniper. The world seemed to slow as I looked through the scope and pointed the crosshair at his head. I breathed out to balance myself as I took the shot.

The sound was heard for miles as the cannon's commandeer fell limp off its seat.

"Check-Mate" I said as I used the JetPack to fly down to regroup with the others.


End file.
